Love At First Sight
by Severussnape1984
Summary: This is an all OC/OC in this story. There is some of Fin in this as well. A late Police Officer's daughter goes with Randall Carver to a rally about immigration. Randall Carver was played by John Larroquette. The full summary is in the 1st chapter. Post: Season 11, Episode 10: Anchor.
1. Chapter 1

Law and Order SVU Fanfiction Love At First Sight

This is an all out of character story between Randall and Lindsey Harding, who has lost her Dad 3 years back from a shoot out hostage situation. Randall has to deal with the people of New York when people are fighting to keep immigrants safe from harm's way. Lindsey is there to watch as her Godfather, Melvin Gibson stands side by side with Randall as the fights for Immigrants continue on. Carver sees Lindsey fights with the Immigrants to stay when the other half of them just being down right racists against them. Randall falls in love with her in the process. There's going to be some of Fin will be in this story. Randall Carver was played by actor, John Larroquette. Post: Season 11 Episode 10: Anchor. Pairing OC/OC Rated M is not for kiddos.

Chapter 1.

At her apartment, Lindsey Harding sat down on her couch to watch the news about a political man who was fighting against the immigrants in New York City and around the nation. Her godfather, Melvin walked into the living room from the kitchen with sandwiches on a tray before he placed them onto the coffee table. Both Lindsey and Melvin sighed deeply. He and his Goddaughter was getting sick of seeing the news about people making a fricking big deal about this fucking bull shit. "Hey, Melvin," Lindsey said as she pointed to the TV about what was going on in New York. Melvin looked at her when he waited for to speak. "Are you going over there today to help Mr. Carver with what's happening over there?" She asked softly to her Godfather.

Melvin took a bite out of his sandwich and he took a deep breath before he looked into her light brown eyes. Oh boy, does she have such beautiful eyes like her Dad's. "Well, Linds, I'm afraid that I have to go and stay with him for the whole thing this afternoon." He said with a half of a mouth just full of his food. Lindsey widened her eyes at his words as she was also eating her lunch. "Even though, I will need you to come with me to the event, so you can knock a lot of sense into a lot of people about this whole situation." After he said this to his Goddaughter, She still had her eyes widened and with a mouth full of a grin. Melvin laughed at this with her when she did something funny. Then he became serious with her. "And I do know that you fight the system every single damn day just like your Dad and I did when we were Police officers for 25 years on end." He added.

Lindsey knew for many years that both Melvin and her Dad, Bernard were best friends since they were kids. Even before they became rookies for NYPD finests. Lindsey was 31 years old and she has a 10 year old son named Jacob. Everyone called him Jake for short. Jake was at a friends' house on a Saturday for fun and games for the boys with Jake's friend, Brenden and his mom, Milla. Lindsey's boyfriend, Charlie and her were together for years before Jake was born all up until she found out about him cheating on her with a stripper at a topless bar for men. Oh boy, did she kicked his ass out of her apartment after she found that out and he was never heard from again. Jake's father, Charlie left Lindsey and Jake to be with a stripper instead of her. Lindsey was hoping that she would or will be looking for love again. Her son was also hoping that would happen to make his Mom happy again he thought, but he does hope it would. (Let me tell you guys something here. I am not against the age difference. Both of my Grandparents were 10 years apart when they got married before my mother was born. My Grandmother was 10 years older than my Grandfather. There is nothing wrong with that. Anyone who has a problem with that? Come talk or chat with me about it. I don't tolerate disrespect, negativity and bull shit from anyone. I used to be a Police Officer seriously for 7 years and I'm a member of the Wilson Fire Department. I know what the laws are around there. I am certified for Fire Dept, Police Dept and Ambulance along with CPR. Not kidding what so ever.)

Lindsey's eyes and her heart lit up when Melvin had just told her that he wanted her to come to the rally. She was more than glad that she would go with her Godfather. Lindsey was always outspoken just like her father did. No wonder she took after him. It's in the family genes. After they ate their lunch, both Melvin and Lindsey stood up as she turned off the TV and they put their coats on and they walked out of her apartment to go to the rally to go meet Randall Carver to help fight for immigration.

When they drove over to the rally, Melvin parked his car in front of Randall Carver's office building. They both got out of the car and they walked into Randall's office. Melvin saw Carver's ex-wife, Brenda sitting at her desk towards the front doors. Brenda looked up and she saw Lindsey and Melvin walked in with a stoic poker face. Brenda was certainly not a nice lady when it came to seeing another woman walking about and being social with other people. Brenda kept stealing glances at Lindsey. She knew that she was beautiful looking woman. Large Breasts of between 38 DDD to a 40 A bra size. Lindsey also had a womanly figure that she had a tight tee shirt that hugs her curves underneath her light purple and green spring jacket. She also had the most beautiful light brown eyes that everyone could melt into them. Brenda was actually jealous of the way that Lindsey looked. Harding looked down at the lady at the desk when Brenda quickly looked away. Lindsey knew that she had that look of jealousy on her face. 'Got 5 words for lady. Ever heard of family genes?' Lindsey thought to herself, but she wanted to say it out loud to her to make Brenda realize. You can't help for who you are and you can't help for what you are born with. Hello! People who are jealous needs to understand those things in life. Wake up and smell the coffee here.

"May I help you with something, Mr. Gibson and Miss Harding?" Brenda asked them in a calm, but a bitter voice as she eyed them back and forth between the 2. She was not a very nice person at all. According to Randall, who he was so glad that he divorced her. Thank God for that, but they had an agreement of her helping him with his campaign and him being a lawyer to help his clients. People like that do have their charms all up until someone does something really stupid. Brenda knew Lindsey's father, Bernard when he was a cop for years before the shoot out broke out into chaos.

Lindsey was just about to say something to Brenda, who was like the mean witch of the west and just when Randall walked around the corner from his office with some paper work in his hands, reading. He looked up from reading the paper to Melvin and Harding. "Well, Melvin, it's so good to see you here." Carver said as he shook his hand in greeting before Randall looked towards Lindsey. Boy, does she look very beautiful to him. "And this must be Miss Lindsey Harding." Randall said as he gestured Melvin to her. "I remember her father well when he was a Police Officer for years. Very famous he was and he used to always put people first before himself he did." Carver added as he gave Lindsey the sympathy.

Harding nodded at his words. "I thank you for the good compliment, Mr. Carver." She smiled at him. He does look handsome to her. But the only problem with this was that he still had his wedding ring on. She knew that both Brenda and Randall got divorced, but they do have the agreement at hand. Lindsey wondered of what agreement that they have and why. Her cell phone vibrated when she took it out of her pocket and she look at the message. 'Be careful out there, Lindsey. It's like chaotic with the campaign and the rally with all these people. I hope that you'd be there today.' Patty texted her about the event. Lindsey texted her best friend back right away with a chuckle. 'Okay, Patty, I'll be careful out there. I'll be sure to bring bullet proof vests for Mr. Carver, Melvin and for me as well, but I can bring you 1 to if you want me to.' She texted Patty, who she texted back to her. 'That would be great, so none of us would get shot at by anyone who has the urge to shoot out of anger. You know, Linds?' Patty texted to her. Harding hummed softy and then she laughed quietly to herself. She looked up at both Randall and her Godfather, but not at Brenda, who was looking at them with an evil glare towards them and scoffing because Carver wasn't even paying attention to her at all. Lindsey Smiled at that. "Um, guys," Both men looked at her, waiting for her to say something patiently. "Patty just texted me and she told me to tell you to be careful out there during the campaign and there's a lot of people out that would want to hurt you, Mr. Carver." Harding said softly, but urgent.

At her serious words, Randall's eyes went wide as saucers, but he some what knew of the situation at hand. Melvin knew of this at this whole time, but he never bothered to say anything what so ever because he never wanted Randall to worry about it. Carver sighed deeply as he locked his brown eyes to her light brown ones. Melvin lifted his eyebrows and he gave her a little smirk at this. "Miss Harding, if I may ask you something of this." She nodded. "If there would be anyone out there to hurt me during the rally. When your friend texted you on your phone telling you of what's going on out there. I was wondering if you or Mr. Gibson would have any bullet proof vests for me to wear to the campaign would you?" Randall asked her.

Melvin looked at her lovingly. He knew that Lindsey was always looking out for anyone and not just herself. Carver noticed this as well. Harding was always a good person towards everyone around her. She always put people first before herself. Lindsey smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Mr. Carver, I'll be back in with the bullet proof vests for us to wear for the event." The men nodded to her. "Okay,guys, I'll be right back in her in a jiffy." Lindsey softly laughed when walked out of Carver's office. Lindsey knew that she had the vests in the back seat of Melvin's car from a few weeks back when they help a man going into a protective custody from a killer nearly a year back. Those bullet proof vests do come in handy after all.

Moments later, Lindsey walked back into Randall's office with the 3 vests to put on. Harding's only focus was on Carver. "Here you are, Mr. Carver." She said as she gave him and Melvin the vests. She then pointed her index finger towards his office in the back. "It would be best if you go into your office in there and put it on before we leave, so everyone who are so angry with you out there about fight for immigration here in New York City." After she said this, her Godfather and Randall walked into his office with the bullet proof vests. After they were out of sight, Brenda just sighed tiredly as she shook her head and she just wrote some paper work out with a rough sigh.

In his office, Randall looked at Lindsey with the vest in his hands when she told him that he had to put the vest on over his under shirt, so people won't notice. Carver knew that Harding had a good point right there and then. He never wanted to get shot at while speaking his mind. So, Randall agreed to put it on for good measure. Melvin was already half way with putting his on over his under shirt. Lindsey already put hers on over her tight tank top. She never noticed that Carver looked at her in awe with the love and tender eyes. 'My God, she is so beautiful.' Randall thought to himself. Her large breasts, her flat stomach and her tank top shirt hugged her curves just fine to him. Carver felt that he could never get enough of her. He wanted to get rid of the agreement that Carver and his ex-wife had, so he could have and love Lindsey. Harding looked so beautiful to him. He knew that her ex-boyfriend dumped her for another woman. From what Melvin had told Randall that Lindsey has a 10 year old son named, Jacob. Carver was astonished and amazed at the same time at this. From what Carver could tel tell. Harding had worked out since after she gave birth to Jake. 'Oh boy, does she keep herself in really good shape.' Carver stared at her in thought once again. Lindsey was now suited up. He would love to meet her son later on after the rally was done. Melvin, Randall and Harding was just about to walked towards the office door to get ready to go. They hoped that everything would be alright at the rally despite half of the angry pissed off people at the event and they would keep their fingers crossed that it would be okay.. All 3 of them climbed into Melvin's car and they drove off to the rally campaign.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After Melvin had parked his car right next to where the even was at, people were on each side where 1 side where people were fighting for immigration and the other side was where people were fighting against immigrants. Randall, Lindsey and her Godfather got out of the car and they rushed as quickly as their feet could go. Lindsey was power walking over to where the other man was at when he noticed Randall rushing over. Lindsey was in between Melvin and Carver. Without warning, Randall gently grabbed her hand in his as they jogged a bit over to where the other man was. Lindsey liked the feeling of his hand in hers. It feels so right. Then they stood in front of the man. "Ah, Mr. Carver, Melvin. It's a good thing that you're here. I'm just going to get ready to go home soon to my wife." The man that Gibson recognized said with a bit of a sneer towards Carver and Melvin. Behind the 2 of them, he noticed Harding with his eyebrows raised up to his hair lines. "Well, if it isn't Officer Bernard Harding's youngest daughter, Lindsey." At this, Randall was going to protect Lindsey from that arrogant man in front of them. The man turned to her Godfather. "Melvin, you never told me that Harding's kid was coming here at all today." He said and he was surprised, but arrogantly and there was a bit of a sneer in his voice somewhere in there to see Lindsey at the event. He some what never liked Bernard and Melvin for some reason. The man thinks that he was a hot shot to them.

Melvin faked a smile at this. "Well, David, she's here to help support the people here that needs help and also to speak her mind, so if you need to go, just go home, David and take care of your wife and your pets. You better get out of here before the chaos starts in any minute." Melvin said firmly with a warning to him and calmly as he could. At his words, David nodded towards them and he said his goodbyes to them and to some of his friends that came out there at the rally and he walked away to go home to his wife and take care of her. Melvin had known him since his cop days for 25 years with Bernard and that man was always a very arrogant man and he thinks he's a tough guy and he thinks to himself as the big man of the places that he had been to, like he owns the place. Lindsey's Godfather had to put David in his place at times and warn him. Randall was surprised at this at first. He had never seen Melvin like this towards another former Police Officer in his whole life. But it had what had to be done. Gibson looked behind him towards Carver with a small smile. Randall was still holding Lindsey's hand in his gently. Melvin noticed this and he grinned at that. "Well, Mr. Carver, it's up to you now. Go and speak your mind." Carver nodded at him before he let go of her hand and he gave her a lovely smile to reassure her that everything would be okay. "You know what to do, sir." Gibson said to him. Randall lifted 1 corner of his mouth with a smirk and he nodded before he walked up onto the step ladder and then, he started to speak of how things are and were then.

As Carver spoke more to the people on both sides at the event, Melvin looked down at Lindsey before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to reassure her that everything would be alright. Harding just kept looking at Randall when he was talking to everyone. She then turned around and she spotted her best friend and she gasped with a happy surprise. "Patty!" Lindsey yelled through the crowd. She rushed over to her and she gave her best friend a good bear hug. "Oh God, Patty, you sight for sore eyes. It's so good to see you here, honey. What brings you here though?" She asked as she pulled some of her hair back from her face to get her hair out of her face.

Patty gave her a toothy grin. She as well was very happy to see Harding too. "Uh, well, Linds, I was hoping to see you here, so you could speak your mind about this whole thing before this goes into chaos. You know what I mean?" Patty asked her when Harding's light brown eyes lit up at her words about this whole situation at hand while some reporters from news stations around here in New York City. Some of the reporters were looking for some answers about this trouble with immigrants and the other some reporters were just talking rumors and gossiping away.

Lindsey just couldn't take it any longer, so she turned to look at another lady, who was standing right next to her best friend. "Uh, ma'am," Harding asked the other woman, who had yellow blonde hair and green emerald eyes and she looked at her when she recognized her with a megaphone in her hand. "I was wondering if I can borrow that for a moment please?" Lindsey asked politely to the young lady.

Patty gave her a smile at this. She knew that Lindsey would be speaking up for anyone for any good deed and reason for it. The young lady looked at Harding speechless, even stunned. Then the woman composed herself a moment later. "Sure thing, madame." She said with a studdered voice. She some what came to her senses a bit. Melvin watched his Goddaughter with a loving smile on his face. "I know you from what happened 3 years ago when the hostage situation shootings came about." Lindsey shivered at this, but she kept it together and she nodded slowly. "I heard about your Father being a Police Officer and all. And here. Take it and say your peace. People out there would want to know who you are. Make your Dad proud and he already is already. So go get them." The lady said with a cheerful laugh. She knew that Lindsey speaks her mind and more outspoken to all the people that needed it.

Patty nodded at Harding, telling her without saying a word. Lindsey knew what she meant by that. Harding nodded back at her best friend. She got the hint and she walked away, but not far from where they were. She then found a large step ladder when she climbed up onto it. Lindsey looked around to make sure that she would get everyone's attention. Harding placed the megaphone up to her lips and she started. "Okay, you guys out there, who are arguing about the immigration problem needs to quiet down and listen to me!" She spoke up when everyone just quieted down for a few moments. She knew that quite a few people won't ever listen to her when she spoke. Lindsey has every right to speak her mind. Harding was always a little spitfire at times, she's always a good per son and a very good mother to Jake. "Maybe a lot of you people may or may not know who I am. I am the daughter of the late Police Officer of the NYPD from what happened 3 years ago during a hostage situation!" At this, everyone's eyebrows shot up to their hair lines with shock, amazement, sympathy and a bit sad at times of what Harding said to them.

1 guy was standing from the other people that were arguing to take the immigrants away. The young man looked up at her and pointed his finger at her. 'Hey, that's Officer Bernard Harding's youngest daughter, guys! There she is! Yeah!' The man said loud enough for the crowd to hear. Lindsey closed her eyes for a moment to gather her bearings and surroundings. Then she continued. "I know that you on that side over there are trying to get rid of these immigrants over on this side here!" Harding pointed her finger towards the people on the other side of the walk way where the other Police officers were trying so hard to block. She had gotten more serious here. "Perhaps that you people over there need to realize of where we all come from!" Melvin lifted his head with pride towards his Goddaughter and Randall climbed down from the ladder and he watched her in awe. Carver began to like her and care for her even more and perhaps he was beginning to fall in love with her and now he knows that she had the guts and courage to say this to others that need to understand or they don't understand. Harding speaks for everyone here right at this very moment. Some people were beginning to argue and protesting a bit at what she had said. "Let me finish here! We are all immigrants that created this nation and you are not getting rid of them here in this USA and our ancestors first came here long before we did!" She yelled out loud and clear for them all to hear her.

People on the other side of the walk way were in rage at what she said. They were a bunch of racists around that don't like the immigrants at all. Hell was about to break lose. Just then, Fin and Munch walked down from SVU about a case of immigrant children were murdered from the last few weeks time. Both cops saw Randall and Melvin looking towards Lindsey. Fin then recognized her and he smiled at this. He knew that was Bernard's daughter when her Dad help SVU on quite a few cases of kids trafficking for selling kids through blackmail and for the perps own pleasures. They caught the perps, who was behind it all. Hey anything happens in New York at anytime every single day of our lives. It happens anywhere as well. Munch walked further away and he had to get people to calm themselves down. Lindsey climbed down from the step ladder and she gave the lady back her megaphone. She told Patty that she would call her later on during the day and she did. Her best friend agreed to that. Harding saw that Fin was talking to Randall, asking questions about the murders of the immigrant children. Then the news reporters had thought that Fin was causing trouble by asking those serious questions about the murders, but both Munch and Fin was trying to get everyone to calm down without causing any chaos. Lindsey never knew about the murders and they hoped that they would find the killer who would do such a thing like that. She loved the kids so much. And now she was beginning to worry about her son after what she had found out from the detectives. Fin and Munch went back to SVU Precinct. Then it was all over the news after what had happened out there with Lindsey, Randall and Melvin. Cregan was not very happy when he found out of what was on the news.

After the event was over, Carver, Gibson and his Goddaughter drove back to Randall's office when he found Brenda cuddling with another man. That odd man indeed. Randall held Lindsey's hand when they walked into his office building and he saw his ex-wife and he had to break off their agreement and now at this very moment. Randall would rather be with Lindsey and her 10 year old son. Harding is a lot more nicer compassionate person than Brenda would ever be.

Law And Order SVU OC/OC Law And Order SVU OC/OC Law And Order SVU

The next day around in the afternoon, Fin drove by Randall Carver's office before he parked the car on the side of the road. As Fin walked in, he heard someone yelling at someone behind the wall. The detective saw both Melvin, Lindsey and her son in her arms, who was standing in horror as the man was yelling something about the immigrants at Randall. It was evident enough that this odd ball of a guy was very against immigrants. Lindsey was glaring and frozen in place as she and her Godfather looked on. There was something really very wrong with this guy right there and then. Suddenly, the man picked up something like a chair and he swings it and then, the glass shattered into pieces. Jake flinched at this as Lindsey held him tight in her arms. Randall looked towards not only Gibson, but to lock eye contact with Harding and Jake. Carver knew that she is a very good mother to her 10 year old son.

The odd man was just about to lunge at them when it happened so fast when Fin stopped him as he pinned him to the floor. Melvin then quickly helped Fin getting the man onto his feet. Randall strided over to Lindsey and Jake. Harding felt relaxed in Carver's arms as he wrapped his arms around her and Harding felt relaxed at the moment. Jake calmed himself before he looked up at Randall, who was holding his mother in his arms to help her to calm down. Jake smiled at this. He knew that Carver was beginning to care about Lindsey very much and perhaps that Randall was starting to fall in love with his mother and Jake was okay with it.

Melvin and Fin took the odd man outside, so they could place him into a police car to take him to the SVU Precinct for questioning and interrogations. Randall, Lindsey and Jake slowly walked outside to see what was going on with this whole situation. It's a good thing that Carver's ex-wife wasn't around to see this. The day before, after they got back from the event, Randall, Lindsey and Melvin walked inside of his office and he saw Brenda with another man kissing and hugging the other man. All Brenda ever cared about is money and nobody else, but herself. Carver was very pissed off at her for told her that the agreement that they had was done and over with, so he took off his wedding ring and he threw it at his ex-wife. Brenda was stunned and shocked at what she did right in front of everyone in that office from the day before. And now that Randall and Brenda's agreement were now broken off, he can now go with Lindsey and her son. Carver was hanging around even more with Harding and Jake.

Randall was standing out on the side walk with his arm wrapped around Lindsey as they watched Gibson and Fin placed the odd man in the police car the when the odd man was starting to struggle against Melvin and Fin a little bit while he was trying to get free to go after Randall, Jake and Lindsey. Melvin walked back towards his Goddaughter and her son and Carver. Fin looked at them and he gave them a look that he was hoping for them to file charges against the odd man. Randall sighed deeply at this. Lindsey knew that there would be a trial at the court house. The odd man had done assault and battery towards Lindsey, Jake, Randall and Gibson. Unfortunately, Carver had dropped the charges against the odd man, so Fin had to let him go. They knew that if the odd man had done this again, he would very end up in jail and go to trial for assault, battery and possibly murder of the children immigrants.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A few days later when everything was alright. 1 night when there was a 911 call about what they thought it was a domestic violence situation that Fin was called to, but it turned out to be that the same odd man, who was trying to kill another immigrant child inside 1 of the apartments where they lived. The same odd man from when he tried to fight with Randall, Lindsey and her son and Melvin from a few days earlier. The man had tried again to break into 1 of the apartments to try and kill another child and the man had tried to take him with him. The child's parents where the child's mother was tied up and her mouth was taped shut and the child's father was lying unconscious on the floor with some blood was flowing down from his hair lines on the side of his head.

Fin walked in with his gun at the ready when he the married couple were in a panic. Fin looked around and he saw the odd man had tried to take another child with him, so that he could kill him. Fin pointed the gun at him as a warning to let go of the child and the man tried to run. Fin stopped the men from running out of the window. The detective pulled him down from there and he pinned him to the floor and he cuffed him. Fin had warned the man from a few days back that he would not do that again, but then again, the odd man had done it once again. The child ran into the living room where his parents were at and they were being brought to the hospital for any injuries. Fin dragged the odd man up from the floor and had him arrested for attempted murder and attempted kidnapping to a child. Oh boy, this would be a big field day for everyone in New York City.

1 day, at Randall's office, Lindsey was now Carver's secretary. Brenda was now gone forever with a new lover. 'Screw her and her lover.' Carver thought to himself. He was getting sick and tired of Brenda as it was then. Randall and Harding worked together to figure out of how to get this odd ball of a man to confess to the murders of the immigrant children. Carver felt bad that for those kids. That man needed to stay behind bars once and for all. That man though would do anything to get himself out of this situation, but how to do it? Lindsey was sitting at her new desk towards the front door. Carver was sitting at his desk, working out on doing some paper work after he had gotten the phone call from the man, telling him that he was arrested. It was the same man from a few days back for trying to assault Randall Carver himself before Fin walked in and saw what had happened a few days back.

Randall walked over to Harding with a tender smile on his face before he sat down right next to her in a chair beside hers while she was working on her papers. Lindsey drove Jake to his school that morning before she went to work for Carver. The both of them started to date after the event was over and he had caught Brenda did something that she shouldn't have done that had caused their agreement to break. They were still divorced even though. Randall was beginning to love Harding and her son even more and he treated Jake, like he's his own son. Jake was a very smart kid as a matter of fact and Carver knew that from the start when he first met Lindsey and her 10 year old son before the rally started. He also knew Melvin Gibson long before Randall met Gibson's Goddaughter and her son. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Carver asked her softly.

Randall pulled the chair closer to her when Lindsey looked up at Carver from her paper work with her lovely smile. "Well, Randall, I'm all finished with all of this paper work and I was thinking of cooking up some seafood for dinner tonight. What do you think, Randall?" Harding asked him. Jake's favorite seafood was cold shrimp with cocktail sauce and her son loved it, but Lindsey had to make sure that Jake doesn't get sick by eating way too much of the seafood that he eats. Sometimes, there could be some allergies in seafood such as shrimp when people could get sick from. Harding had hoped that Jake won't eat too much shrimp then. She was worried and concerned about it though. (I don't blame her for it for getting worried about her son when it comes to some certain foods that people may be allergic to.)

Carver chuckled with her before he moved closer to her. "I think that would a good 1 for tonight's supper, Lindsey." He said quietly as his face was mere inches from hers. Harding turned her head when he kissed her cheek before he captured her lips with his gently and softly. Lindsey melted right into his arms while they kissed. Randall loved the softness and taste of her lips in which they tasted divine of French Vanilla with a touch of raspberry syrup sweetener to it. After they broke the kiss to get oxygen in their lungs, Lindsey and Randall got up from the chairs to go to SVU Precinct to see what was going on with the perp, who was in jail when they picked up their briefcases while they prepared and the walked out of his office. They climbed into Carver's car and they drove off while he told her of what was going on and was going to happen.

Meanwhile, the odd man was still at the SVU Precinct in jail. He had to go in for another interrogation by Fin and Munch, questioning him about the children murders. After a little while of that, just then, Alex Cabot walked in with Randall Carver and his lovely secretary, Lindsey as the man's attorney. Harding was sitting right next to Carver, taking notes of what that man was telling them. After everything was done, both Randall and Lindsey left to go drive back to his office. They would figure something out about this whole situation before the arraignment in Court before the man's trial for murder.

By the time Randall and Lindsey walked out of the SVU Precinct as they walked side by side, she knew that it was just about time for Jake to get out of school. she looked up at Carver when he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, Randall?" She asked when he looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "Can you drive over at Jake's school to go pick him up before we head back to your office. I hope it's okay with you, Randall." Harding said to him as they stopped walking for a moment.

Carver looked down at her and he gave her a tender smile. He knew that her son started to like him even more to him as a father figure. "Of course, it's alright with me to go to the school to go pick up your son." He chuckled before he leaned down more and he softly brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Harding then reached up on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck for a kiss and a hug. Randall loved having Lindsey in his arms. She fit so perfectly in them and it feels so right to him. his heart beat raced in his chest with happiness that they are together. After they broke apart to gather oxygen into their lungs, they both walked towards Carver's car and he was driving. They drove off to the school to get Jake.

After they picked up Jake and they drove to his office, Randall, Lindsey and her son saw Melvin's car parked out on the side of the road. They climbed out of his car and they walked inside the office building. And there, they saw Gibson waiting for them with a warm smile on his face. "Well, Lindsey, Jake and Mr. Carver. Fancy seeing you guys around" Melvin said to them in his thick New York accent with a soft laugh. Randall chuckled when both Lindsey and her son rushed over to give her Godfather a good bear hug as Randall walked over to Melvin and he gave him a good pat on his back. They were very happy to see him. Then Gibson got serious. "I heard of what happened at the Precinct with Fin and Munch interrogating that odd ball of that man. Good thing that you 2 came to talk to him." Melvin pointed his finger at both Harding and Randall kindly. They talked about what was going on with the man and they told her Godfather that the man was going to at the arraignment and then they were going see what day the trial would be and what time it would be at. Melvin was planning on making some good dinner that night. I'm planning on making shrimp scampi for dinner tonight. Uh, that is that you would want to come if you want to and I know that you and Lindsey are together and I'm okay with this." Lindsey, Randall and Jake, who was standing in between his mother and Carver, who wrapped his arm around Jake.

Gibson knew that they would be meant for each other. Melvin was very happy that his Goddaughter found again since Charlie dumped her for a stripper. Randall placed his paper work in his filing cabinet for the night and then they all walked out of the office to go to Lindsey's place to have a dinner date with her Randall. She would need the company then tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. This chapter has strong sexual content love making towards the end of this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised. Only for 18 years or older. Not for the kiddos under 18.

That same night, before they went over to Lindsey's place for a family dinner date with her Godfather. Gibson came back from the Police Department convention from out of state somewhere. Randall, Lindsey and Jake were over at Carver's place first to get what Randall needed. They walked into his place and Carver went into his bedroom with Harding and her son followed behind him before they stood in the door way as they watched Carver gather some of his things to go to her place for as long as he needed to. Randall was in his closet while he was looking for something to wear to the arraignment in the next early morning. Jake noticed that he needed some help with finding something. The 10 year old boy walked over to him while Lindsey stood and she watched. "Do you need any help there, Mr. Carver?" Jake asked kindly. He was hoping to get a 'yes' from Randall.

Carver stood up straight and he looked down at him as he gave him a warm smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, Jake. I would like you to help me find some clothes for when I come over to stay at you mother's." Carver said. He was touched by Harding's son wanting to help him find some clothes that he would bring with him before the arraignment in the morning. H had to go represent that man as his lawyer. Carver knew that the men was no good for nothing trouble maker that he was. Lindsey walked up to Carver and she kneeled right next to him. They went through his closet to get what he needed to bring to her place. Lindsey called Melvin that they would be over within an hour or 2 for their family dinner date and Gibson was okay with that.

After they got everything that he needed to bring with him, Randall, Lindsey and Jake walked out of Carver's apartment before they climbed into his car and they drove off to Harding's place to meet Melvin for dinner and watch some good movies. Randall was beginning to love his girlfriend and her son even more. He was hoping that 1 day, he would marry her and have kids together. Good thing it was a Thursday night. Both Carver and Harding would be at the court house in the morning for the arraignment before the man's trial for murder.

Moments later, Lindsey, Randall and Jake arrived at her apartment. They climbed out of his car and he grabbed his 2 suitcases before they walked into her apartment while Gibson was waiting for them. Lindsey, Jake and Melvin lived on the third floor and there was no fire escape on her side of her apartment, so no 1 would come for breaking and entering from burglary. Lindsey and Melvin made sure of that. There was also alarm systems in her place as well to keep the intruders out. Melvin still lives with her and Jake. And now, Randall was thinking in his deep thoughts that he would want to move in with her. Carver would ask her this when they both get alone together. Randall knew her well enough though. They walked in. Randall was in awe as soon as he went into her apartment building.

Her apartment building complex was a luxury. It was fancy looking on the inside with Gold and copper color walls. Elevators in front when people walk in before they take the elevator up to their apartments. There was a small cafe and a lounge next to it for people to sit down to read or buying drinks and pastries. Randall walked by towards the elevators as he saw this. This was like home to him already. And he was thinking about moving in here already. At his apartment in downtown, there was nothing like that at all. Carver's apartment building was just an old 1800's. His place had no cafe or even a lounge. There were only chairs out in the hall ways and that was that. Nothing else and he was very disappointed about it. It's a very good thing that Randall was at Lindsey's place where they had just about anything that he could get from her apartment building.

Randall, Lindsey and her son went into the elevator. Jake was standing in front of both his mother and Carver, who they were kissing their lips tenderly. Randall could not wait to get her alone before they go to bed early that night. Jake knew that he had homework from school at the living room coffee table. He knew that either Randall or Lindsey would help him with it. His homework assignment was fourth grade geographic. To Harding, that was easy for her when she was in high school. After they got off the elevator, Jake ran ahead of them while both Randall and Lindsey were walking hand in hand. Jake knew what apartment they live in. Then her son stood and he waited for them at her place. Lindsey let go of Randall's hand for a moment before she took her key out from her purse that she brought with her. Harding turned the key in the lock when Carver stood close to her as she opened the door to go inside with her man and Jake.

In the kitchen, Melvin was steaming up shrimp for the sauce and the spaghetti noodles when he heard the door opening. Gibson then heard and he saw Jake came running in excitement that he was home for the day before he rushed into his bedroom. He smile and chuckled while he shook his head. Melvin knew how Jake was at his age. Too much energy for a kid like Lindsey's 10 year old son. Then he heard Harding walk in and he also recognize the voice of Randall Carver and her talking for a bit. Gibson walked from the kitchen when he saw the 2 love birds walking towards him. Melvin looked at him with a greeting smile. "Ah, Mr. Carver, it's so good of you to come to have dinner with us." Gibson said to him in greeting. Carver returned Melvin's greeting.

Lindsey went over to Melvin and she gave him a good gentle bear hug. She knew that Gibson and Randall needed to talk. She took Carver's suitcases from his hands. She reached Carver on her tip toes and she kissed him softly and then, Harding walked towards her bedroom with his 2 suitcases. "I'll go put Randall's things in my closet before the arraignment in the morning and then I'll go help Jake with his homework while you guys talk." She said softly with a small smile when she went back towards Randall and she reached up to Carver as he smiled lovingly when he wrapped his arms around her and he turned his head a bit to his her lips once again before she walked into her bedroom. Gibson smiled at this and he knew that both his Goddaughter and Randall love each other very much.

After Lindsey and Jake were out of sight, Randall sighed as he locked his eyes with Gibson. It had been a very long time to love a great woman such as Harding. She had sneaked her way into Carver's heart. And that was when that he fell in love with her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He would never do anything to hurt her. He knew that it was not okay to break someone he love's heart. Brenda was the 1 that broke his heart and she left him for another man and that was the cause of the divorce between Carver and his ex-wife. Lindsey was so much better than her. Melvin was the first to speak. "Mr. Carver, now, before you say anything about me preventing you from seeing Lindsey."Randall nodded to him and he did not even protest 1 bit. "I would never prevent you from seeing her. I can tell that you love her very much." He paused for a moment. "What Charlie did to her and Jake. What he did to them was very unforgivable." Carver listened on. "Lindsey and Jake needs someone to love them. She felt like she went through hell between her and Charlie before and after Jake was born. Please don't hurt her in any way. She doesn't need that , Mr. Carver." Randall nodded at this. He now knew that what Charlie did to Lindsey and her son and they needed love from him. Carver knew that she and her son was the 1 for him. He told Randall a few more things and then Carver told Melvin about the arraignment that they need to go in the early morning and Gibson understood this completely.

Dinner was made, Randall sat at the moderate dining room table waiting for her and her son when Melvin called Lindsey and Jake that dinner was ready. Harding and Jake walked out of their rooms and she saw Carver, who was staring at her in awe. She was the most beautiful woman to him wearing her pajamas. To Randall, she was adorable wearing her purple hearts pajamas. Lindsey was the best thing that ever happened in Randall's life. His ex-wife was not that nice to anyone, but herself. But Lindsey was a lot more better person than Brenda ever was. Jake walked into the kitchen where Melvin was in as Jake brought in 2 cups of milk for his mother and Carver before he placed them on the table for them. Harding and Carver couldn't drink any wine or beer the day before the arraignment in the morning. That would be a terrible hangover big time and they would get in real big trouble for it. Everyone sat down and they started eating their dinner and have a good conversation between them.

After they ate and their stomachs were full to the limit, Lindsey and Carver helped her to bring the dishes to the sink, so he washes and she dries them. The love birds hugged and kissed while doing the dishes. They both are happy with each other. And after they were done, Melvin and Jake, who was working on his homework while all 4 of them sat on the couch, watching a game show of Wheel of Fortune. Jake asks Randall if he could help him with some difficult questions on his fourth grade geographic. Carver was more than glad to help him. Harding looked at them and she was very touched about how Randall was helping her son with something that Jake was having a hard time doing. She could cry with happiness at seeing this.

This part has strong sexual content in this. Viewer discretion is advised. By the time Jake got done with his homework, it was time for bed. Jake had to be in school in the morning along with Lindsey and Randall had to be at the Court house at 8 in the morning before the murder trial. Melvin was more than glad to stay at the apartment to keep an eye on things. Anyone could break in. Harding's apartment was a 3 bedroom luxury. "Come on, Jake, it's time for bed." Melvin said. The 10 year old wanted to protest and he wanted to stay up, but he knew it was a school night.

Randall and Lindsey walked her son to his bedroom to get ready for bed and then they tucked him in. Carver and Harding would bring Jake to school first thing in the morning before they go to the Court house. Randall was about to walked towards the bedroom door when Jake gently grabbed his hand. Carver sat down on the edge of his bed as the 10 year old leaned forward and he wrapped Randall in a hug as he hugged him back. Harding covered her mouth with her hand as she this right in front of her eyes. It was very good that both Carver and Lindsey were there for Jake. They tucked her son in his bed and he was then sound asleep. They knew that Melvin was fast asleep in his bedroom, smiling that Lindsey had found love after all.

When they walked quietly into her bedroom, the minute Lindsey shut her room door, she turned and she let out a delighted squeal when Randall quickly kissed her lips to keep her squeals down. They moaned into their loving passionate kisses. It feels so good. Their lips molded and moved over hers. He nipped gently to her bottom lip. Carver ran his hand through her hair. Harding shuddered at the feeling if his hand running through her hair while his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him. They both feel their body heat radiating against each other. Lindsey and Randall's heart beats were racing like horses in a horse race by their love. They were up for round 2 of their love making. 1 was when they were in the shower together and second 1 was this time, on in her bed. Harding's bathroom was connected to her bedroom.

Carver and Harding took turns removing their clothing 1 by 1. After they removed all of their clothing, they went to go shower and Randall had Lindsey against the tile wall and they made love in the shower. After their shower, They never bothered to dry themselves off with the towel when Carver carried Lindsey, who wrapped her legs around his waist, naked. They laid on her bed and he was on top of her as he kissed her tenderly from her soft lips when his tongue running between her lips for entrance and then, his tongue touched his with longing and want. Randall broke their loving kiss in the need of oxygen as he pulled a bit and he looked down at her. "You're so damn beautiful, Lindsey." He whispered before he leaned down to lightly suckle her nipple into his mouth.

Randall rested his lower half were his cock was resting in between her legs when he leaned up so he ran his hand down her soft body to tease her wet folds in between her legs. "Randall!" She moaned his name as she was trying to keep her voice down for the time being, because both Melvin and Jake were sound asleep right now. She felt his fingers rubbing her core in pleasure. Harding ran her fingers into Carver's hair lovingly. Her moans made him get turned on like you would not believe. They groaned in pleasure when their bare skin touched against each other as they were making love. She was like a Goddess to him. Randall moved his body down hers, trailing soft kisses in his wake when his 2 fingers rubbed her clit as she quietly moaned. Carver's finger then moved within her and he looked into her eyes. Her face was contorted in bliss. She had not ever since Charlie left when Jake was 2 years old when he left. She had not had that feeling of ecstasy in a very long time and now that she was feeling at the moment was blissfully pleasure. What she was feeling at this very as Randall's finger moved inside of her core the same time as he kissed her flat stomach.

Then his lips reached her core before his tongue licked her most sensitive spot. Lindsey brought her hand to her to quiet her groans as she moaned and arched her back as Randall licked into her wet folds to her bundle of nerves. Carver was thrilled at hearing her moans and it made his cock throbbing herder than before, but he had to control himself for now as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly and gently, stretching her a bit. She was getting close to her orgasm. Randall took her virginity while they made love in the shower. Lindsey became a virgin after Charlie left for the stripper and she needed someone to love her. He stopped suckling her core and he crawled up her body to look down at her while he moved his fingers in her.

With a bit more force of his fingers moving in and out of her, she came with her lips parted with a whimper and a quiet moan. Lindsey bent her knees on each side of Randall as he settled himself on top of her more. He slipped his fingers out of her and he let her come down from her high. After she calmed herself, Carver pressed his body more against her more. They both locked eyes to each other when Randall's hand ran in between their bodies to position his cock to her wet entrance. As Lindsey nodded to him, saying that she was ready in which that he knew that she was. "You're so beautiful, Lindsey, inside and out." Carver whispered to her as she whimpered when she felt his tip at her core.

She panted as she love in his eyes when he looked down at her. "You make me feel beautiful, Randall." She whispered before she wrapped her arms around his waist, running up his back in which the feeling of her hands made him shiver in pleasure. Her knees still bent on either side of him as Randall rubbed his hard cock along her sensitive core. "Randall." Lindsey whispered to him once again when he held onto her hips firmly, but gently as she helped guide his erection inside of her.

Carver and Harding moaned softly as he slid himself into her deeper, stretching her to the hilt and her body was willingly accepting him with every inch of his cock until he was completely buried within her. He then leaned down to brush her lips to his in a gentle kiss before he pulled back a bit to look into her eyes that were filled with passion and love. His eyes were also filled with same as hers of love and passion. "I love you so much, Lindsey Harding." Randall whispered.

She smiled up at him when she lifted her hand to caress his cheek tenderly. "I love you too so much, Randall Carver." She moaned when he rested his weight on his arms on either side of her head and her shoulders. Carver captured Lindsey's lips to his as their bodies were now feeling the bliss. He kissed her everywhere he could reach and she loved the feeling of him on her and in her. Harding then lifted and wrapped her legs around his waist. Randall and Lindsey groaned into their mouths when he pushed himself into her a little deeper when she wrapped her legs around him. Arching her hips up to meet his slow thrusts.

His hands gripped onto the sheets right next to her head, Randall thrusted slowly into her gently, tenderly and lovingly. Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck and she lifted her head to bury her face into between his neck and shoulder as she tried to quiet her moans against his skin. She closed her eyes when she listened to the sounds of Randall's grunts and groans muffled into between her neck and shoulder with every single thrust into her heated wet sex and that did not take long before Carver was thrusting into Lindsey harder and picking up the pace and Harding barely able to quiet her moans as their ecstasy continued to grow. Their bodies were now sweating from their love making moving in rhythm and rocking back and forth as they build up more momentum.

The feeling of Randall thrusting in and out of her, Lindsey's vaginal walls stretching and tightening around his cock had her biting him gently into his shoulder. Harding heard Carver softly growled as he was pounding into her. The ecstasy of his movements were forcing her head throw back on the pillow in pure pleasure. She marked him as he became hers. She gave him a hickie. He knew that he would see that mark in the mirror in the bathroom in the morning. When she moaned, he kissed her and her words were coming out as she gasped for air. "Oh, Randall, I'm so close. You feel so good."  
Lindsey moaned quietly.

Randall never missed his thrusts when he looked down at her and he never averted his eyes from hers. "Come for me, Lindsey," Carver moaned against her lips. "I want to feel you let go, sweetheart." He panted when he changed the angle of his thrusts as he pounded into her deeper and with longer strokes. Randall thrusted a few more into her and Lindsey had her hands down on his ass with her arms and legs gripping him like a vice as her inner muscles tightly wrapped around his cock. They tensed as they gave in to the intense orgasm that they ever had, moaning each other's names into their necks when they fell apart in pure bliss. In an instant, Randall felt Lindsey held him tight as he let go and sliding into her when she gripped him more. Thrusting forward, Carver pounded into her 1 last time as his muscles tightened and he groaned against her neck and shoulder and then he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

Randall collapsed on top of Lindsey, but he kept half of his off of her, so he would not crush her. His cock was still remained inside of her. Their heart beats were still racing and the sounds of the gasping in each other's ears. Carver leaned to kiss his way from her shoulder, to her neck and up to her lips, slipping his tongue between her lips. Harding ran her hands down his back in a slow pace over his skin until her hands rested on his ass. When they broke their kisses in the need of oxygen, Randall rested his head on her chest. Lindsey's arms wrapped firmly around him and he it was obvious that she did not want to let go of him either. He looked at her and the look on her face was in between content and worry. He was concerned. "Lindsey, what's the matter, sweetheart?" He asked her with concern as he kissed her cheek.

She gazed at him with a small loving smile. She knew the answer to his question. "I'm really so worried about what will happen if that odd ball of a guy during the arraignment tomorrow morning." She said as Randall caressed her cheeks tenderly. I'm scared that he'll do something to hurt you." She was really worried for Randall and she was also looking out for him and he was very grateful for her to do that. They Love each other and that's what counts.

Carver leaned to kiss her face to take her worries away. "I'll be okay and I'll make sure that this guy won't do anything to hurt you and I. You can count on that, sweetheart." He said as he lightly nipped her ear and he had to reassure her that at the Court house early in the morning would be alright. And He'll have the guards keep an eye on the defendant. "I'm not going to let that man coming after you. I'll make sure of that. He needs to know that you're mine." Randall growled softly into her neck, nipping lightly at her skin. Carver and Lindsey laughed at this.

Harding ran her hands over his arms and their breathing were slowly calming down. Randall lifted her hand and placed his hand into her as their fingers entwined together. Lindsey looked so beautiful since the day she was born and it made Carver's heart swell with pride and love. This was her first time of making love in a very long time. He lifted her hand to his lips and he placed kisses over her knuckles and skin. Lindsey rested her arms around him to pull him closer to her and his cock was still inside of her. He didn't want to crush her. "It's okay, Randall, you're not going to hurt me and it feels good when you're on top of me. It's okay." She told him when he laid his body on top of hers and he rested his head into the curve of her neck when he lightly kissed the spot there. She sighed at this. Both Randall and Lindsey listened to the beat of their hearts and taking in the warmth of their bodies.

Carver pulled the blankets over their bodies before he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close and Lindsey closed her eyes it had been a good days and bad days when they odd guy was in jail for the attempted murder of another immigrant child that the guy was about to kill, but Detective Fin Totuola had caught him in time. Randall closed his eyes and and fell fast asleep and he felt so content when he had the love of his life with him in her bed. He would ask her later in the day after the arraignment that he would want to move in with her, Jake and Melvin. Carver wanted to have a new chapter in his life without his ex-wife hounding him all the time. He would love to live with Lindsey. Now they have the arraignment to worry about in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next morning came at 5. It was early in the morning and the sun was about to rise. Randall woke up first thing and he opened his eyes to look down at her. They were still naked from head to toe while his head rested on Lindsey's chest in between her breasts and his cock was still inside of her warmth inner walls after they made love. He pulled back a bit to look at her when he placed his arms on either side of the love of his life. They knew that they had to get out of bed to go to the arraignment for the man, who was charged for the murder and attempted murder of the immigrant children.

Lindsey woke up when she felt Randall's soft tender kisses along her neck and shoulder and she lightly moaned as she also felt his cock was still inside of her. She opened her eyes and she lifted her 1 hand to his head of hair and her other hand rubbing up and down her back. Carver felt her hands on him and he looked at her with a loving smile before he leaned down and he kissed her lips to his. "Good morning, my sweetheart." He said softly as he caressed her cheek.

"Good morning, my love." She whispered. Randall sat up as he slid himself out of her and she moaned at the loss of his touch. Then, they heard and smell of bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. She knew that Melvin was an early bird in the morning. Both Carver and Harding climbed out of bed to use the bathroom and take a quick shower together and made love gentle and tenderly. After they got out of the shower, they both got dressed and they walked out of her bedroom and they walked into the kitchen and dining room to sit at the table and eat their breakfast.

The morning food was about to be served, Lindsey walked into her son's bedroom to wake up Jake for school. The 10 year old got out of bed and was getting dressed and she told her son that Harding and Carver were going to the arraignment. Randall was waiting for the both of them before Lindsey and Jake went over to the table. Jake sat down first. Before Lindsey sat down right next to Carver, Randall pulled his love into his lap and she squealed with delight. They both laughed before they kissed their lips to each other and held 1 another as they wrapped their arms around each other. Her son shook his head and he smiled. Jake was happy that his mother had found happiness with someone to love her. Just then, Melvin placed the food on the table for them to eat.

After they ate their breakfast, Jake was ready to go to school and both Lindsey and Randall got ready to go the Court house for the arraignment before the murder trial. Harding hugged and kissed Gibson on the cheek before they walked out of the apartment. They walked outside and they all climbed into Carver's car to drive her son to his school early.

After they dropped off Jake, Randall and Lindsey went over to his office building to gather the documents for the arraignment at the Court house. Harding waited patiently for him and Carver got everything that he needed before he walked over to his girlfriend, who was standing over by the front door. He leaned down to capture her lips to his in a tender kiss and the 2 love birds drove to the arraignment before the trial.

At the Court house, Alex Cabot was there and Fin was there as well as he was sitting behind the chairs and tables towards the Judge's podium. Before the arraignment started, Randall and Lindsey walked into the Court room. Carver turned his head to kiss Harding's lips softly and he told her to wait for him after the session. Lindsey did as she was told before Randall walked towards the chairs and tables towards the front. The defendant walked with 2 guards on each side of him, cuffed as they lead him to Randall, who he glared at. Harding's blood went cold when she saw the odd man gave her the evil smirk. She wished that she could wipe that smirk off of his face.

The Judge was sitting at the podium as she was looking at the defendant, Alex and Randall were talking about what to do. Either bail from jail or being set free. It took a few hours to deal with the arraignment. The odd man kept looking at Lindsey and her heart rate was beating rapidly and she felt that she was about to panic. The Judge told them that the bail was set at 500,000 dollars. But then, the session was over and the defendant once more gave her the evil wicked grin and he kept stealing glances at Harding before he was taken away by the 2 guards and went back to jail.

Randall glared at the man and Carver noticed the way the odd man was looking at his girlfriend and he turned to look at her, who was trembling and she was breathing heavily, like she was going into a panic attack. Randall walked quickly over to his love of his life. Lindsey shakily and slowly looked up at him and she quickly stood up and she threw her arms around her boyfriend desperately. She was now afraid for her life now. Randall held her tight to him like a lifeline. "Shh, it's okay, Lindsey honey. Shh. I love you, sweetheart." He told her and she didn't trust her voice at the moment and she nodded as he placed his 1 hand on her head and his other hand on her waist when she silently cried before they walked out of the Court room to go home together.

Gibson would sure know when his Goddaughter and Randall tells him when they get home. Lindsey's Godfather would be very pissed if anything like that would happen to either of them. Alex saw the way that the odd man was looking at Lindsey earlier during the arraignment, who she knew through her late father, who was a Police Officer. Cabot would do something about it if it ever happens again. And then, everyone went home to wait for the murder trial to begin within a couple of days.

When the murder trial began 2 days later, Randall and Lindsey arrived at the Court house hand in hand to be prepared. Everyone, including Harding were sitting and watching before they all stood up when the Judge walked over to the podium and everyone sat down and the trial was in session. Randall glared at the odd man, who kept glancing at Carver's girlfriend. Randall wanted to beat the living shit out of him and he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to his girl.

Good thing that Lindsey and Melvin took Jake to his friend's house while Randall stayed at her apartment, working on some documents for the trial for a few days to keep her son safe from the odd man, who killed the immigrant children and Harding told Branden's mother of the whole situation and she completely understood of what was going on, so she took good care of Lindsey's son for a few days time until it would be over soon they all hoped to be when or if the weird man would be sentenced him to prison.

Randall and Alex Cabot asked the witnesses and especially the defendant questions of what had happened about the murders. Carver looked at the deranged man with a cold glare when he answered his lawyer's questions about the children. Randall's blood went cold when the man told him and the jury about the situation at hand and the man looked behind Carver to look at Lindsey, who she immediately quickly looked away. She hated the deranged man looking at her and it's a good thing that Fin was sitting next to her to help her calm down. After the trial was in recess for the next day, the man was taken away to his jail cell.

Randall put his papers into his briefcase before he went over to Lindsey, who thanked Detective Totuola before she stood and Carver wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her with all the love that has for her. Fin smiled at them when he saw the 2 love birds, hugging and kissing before they all walked out of the Court house and they drove to Harding's apartment. When they got home, Melvin wanted to know of what had happened in court. Randall also spoke with Melvin about Carver moving in with them and Gibson grinned and he nodded as he told him that he was alright with it. Randall had to go talk to his girlfriend about it and he hoped that she would say yes for him to move in with her and her Godfather. Both Carver and Harding told him of the trial and they stayed home for the day. It had been a long day in Court. Later that evening after they ate dinner. They had to be at the Court house at 9 in the morning. They had to go to bed early to be there at the certain time. Melvin went to bed as well to get a good night sleep.

In her bedroom, both Randall and Lindsey were getting ready for bed. Carver stepped close to her as he looked down into her beautiful eyes and he ran his hands up and down her arms tenderly. "I want to ask you something, honey." He said quietly as she looked him in the eyes and she nodded. I talked with Melvin and he told me to talk to you too." She was confused at first. There was something that Carver and Gibson were talking about something, but what was it that she was trying to place. "I hope it's okay that I want to move in with you and your son here." Randall took her hands in his to rest them on his chest right over his heart and he hopes that she would say yes.

Harding raised her eyebrows and she smiled widely and she then threw herself into his arms with a squeal of delight. Lindsey was pretty sure that her Godfather heard her with a grin on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed his lips to hers. "Yes. yes, Randall, I do want you to move in with us." She said happily. Carver laughed with joy as he twirled her around before he kissed her with all the lust, passion and love that he had for her. He would be forever be with her as long as he would live and so would Lindsey. They celebrated the news by them making love with 1 another before they fall asleep in each other's arms with contended smiles on their faces. They knew that the newspapers about the trial would be coming the next morning.

The next morning, they both climbed out of bed, they got dressed, eat breakfast and got ready to go to Court for another session of the murder trial. Randall, Lindsey and Melvin arrived at the Court house for the Verdict. This trial was nice and short. When the verdict came, the jury told the Judge that the deranged man had pleaded not guilty. Alex Cabot, including Randall Carver, Lindsey, Melvin, Fin and everyone else in the room had their jaws dropped to the floor when they had heard those words of 'not guilty' came out of the jury's mouth. Harding was shaken to the core. Melvin wanted to get at the man and Randall had to calm himself down, but he composed himself for his girlfriend.

Carver looked at the odd man and he shook his hand. "I'll see you around, Carver." The man said as he glanced at her and Melvin with a wicked evil grin before he left to be released. Randall gave him a cold stare as the man walked out of the Court house. The odd man was set free. Randall wished that he could do something about it. Melvin and Lindsey both stood up to their feet. Fin told Carver that he would see him later and Randall told the Detective that he would if he needed anything. Randall put his papers away into his briefcase and he walked over to them and he then wrapped his arms around the love of his life. He knew that she was now scared for her life as he held her tighter. They knew that there was the news and reporters outside to ask some questions about the trial. Melvin, Randall and Lindsey needed to go some where safe from this dreadful man.

That same night, Fin was staking out in his police car and he was parked out in front of Carver's office building, watching out for anything suspicious. Randall, Lindsey and Melvin, who brought a gun with him just in case anyone or anything who would come after them in self defense ever since the trial. Gibson was licensed to carry a gun and he was a retired Police Officer. He had every right to carry a gun with him. The 3 of them were packing everything up to move into Lindsey's apartment.

Just then, they heard the front door opening and closing and Melvin quickly and quietly hid in the corner in the shadows and they were shocked when the odd man came walking in. Carver gently grabbed Harding's arm and he pulled her into his arms protectively. At this, Fin then quietly opened the door and he went stealth mode to hide from the deranged man. "You stay away from us, sir. You already caused enough trouble as it is. So leave us alone." Fin heard Randall told the man. Melvin looked at the Detective and they let each other that they were here.

Then suddenly, the man went lunging for both Randall and Lindsey, who screamed, "No!" And then, the gunshot went off and the man collapsed to the floor dead, Harding yelped startled and shaking when she held tightly, but tenderly to Carver, who rested his head on hers as he held her in his arms in a protected manner. He would not giver her up to this odd guy what so ever. Fin walked over to the lifeless body of the deranged guy. The Detective knew that Melvin had to shoot him to protect both Randall and his Goddaughter. Fin also knew that this was self defense and that Gibson was licensed to carry his gun for protection, Fin didn't arrest him. The next day, the Police Officer wrote the report of what had happened. And now that everything was alright, but there were still a lot of crimes to solve with the SVU.

7 Months later, Melvin was Carver's best man and Patty was Harding's bride's maid of honer and Jake was the ring bearer. Lindsey and Randall got married along the beach on a good warm day in New York City. Both the bride and Groom had their friends and families came to their wedding. Lindsey was now expecting their baby boy. She was 8 and a half months pregnant and she and Carver wanted to name him after her father, Bernard. Randall and his new bride that was very happy about their baby's name. Jake was very happy about this and he always wanted a baby brother.

After the wedding, Jake stayed with Melvin at the apartment in New York while his now Step father and his mother were going on their honeymoon to spend their time alone. Lindsey and Randall's honeymoon was down in Virginia Beach at hotel honeymoon suite. Mrs. Carver stood outside on the patio in her night gown as she was enjoying the nice cool breeze coming from the water along the shoreline. Lindsey rested her hands on her rounded pregnant stomach when she was rubbing it tenderly. Randall walked outside with his pajamas on as he stood with her and he came up right behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her and he rested hes hand on top of hers with his head rested on hers.

They stood there for a good 10 minutes before they walked back inside their hotel room and they got ready for bed. Lindsey pulled the blankets back before she and Randall climbed into bed and they faced each other. "I love you, Lindsey Carver." Randall said as he looked down at her stomach with a loving smile on his face. "And I love you, little Bernard." He added when he rested his hand on her belly and he felt their son kick in response. Lindsey said her 'I love you too, Randall' when they kissed their lips ever so softly before they closed their eyes and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
